Fencing Style
| image= | colorscheme=StrawHatPiratesColors| user=Brook; Ryuma| focus=Sword (fencing)| first=Chapter 450; Episode 344| }} The "'Fencing style'" used by Brook is an unnamed form of swordsmanship that resembles classical fencing.SBS ''One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 49 - Fan Question: Is the fighting style Brook and Ryuma use fencing? Its attacks consist of fast cutting techniques used by Brook's Kingdom's Assault Squad. The majority of the techniques are named after songs and dances coupled with fencing terms usually spoken in FrenchFrench is the official language of fencing and many Fencing terms are in French but sometimes makes use of Japanese. This sword discipline was also used by Ryuma, who had also demonstrated most of the known attacks, at a level far superior to Brook's. While these techniques are deadly in the hands of a "speed-type" swordsman like Brook, it has been shown to be absolutely destructive when used by a "power-type" swordsman like Ryuma. Attacks * : A technique in which the user slashes an opponent at such a fast pace that it appears that they didn't attack at all (in fact, to the casual observer it would look like the user simply walked past the victim). Only when a certain amount of time has passed, which is approximate to the time the user walks ten feet away, or three steps (verses, as the name suggests), does their opponent only realize the attack. It seems to employ elements of iai (instant sword-draw-and-resheath) since it is generally initiated (though not always) with the user moving towards the intended target(s) with a naked blade and walks past them before sheathing it back. It is usually at this point that the victims start manifesting and feeling the effects of this high-speed attack. The actual attack itself however, is never seen clearly due to the speed implemented. The technique is highly versatile, since with it, the user can slash multiple targets at once and if they so wish, the damage they inflict can be as fatal or as incapacitating as they like. The latter was performed by Ryuma using the back edge of his Shuusui. Also, when Brook used it against Tararan, he, at the same time, applied salt to purify the zombie; and it was only until the shadow inside him was expelled did Tararan realize it. In the Viz Manga, this is called Three-Pace Hum: Notch Slash. :* According to Brook, this was originally named and was a fast cutting technique that learned from his kingdom's "Assault Squad". It was nicknamed it's current name by his comrades and was praised by them. This technique was first seen being used by Ryuma on Nami, Usopp, and Chopper in Hogback's lab where it was used to render all three unconscious. This was first seen being used by its original practitioner, Brook, against Tararan. Its original name comes from "Requiem" being a type of song sung during funerals and "Banderole" being not only a type of small flag or streamer used by knights in heraldry, but also as a reference to the fencing move Coup de Banderole, when the attacks performs a lateral slash against the opponent's chest, leaving a "stream" mark, hence the name banderole.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 450 and Episode 344, The Hanauta Sanchou: Yahuza Giri is first seen being used by Ryuma.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 454 and Episode 348, The Hanauta Sanchou: Yahuza Giri is seen being used by Brook. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 462 and Episode 357, Brook explains the history of the Hanauta Sanchou: Yahuza Giri. * : A thrusting technique with the sword that apparently creates a highly compressed blast of air with enough power to burst its way through a thick wall as if fired from a gun. Powerful as it is, it could just as easily be countered by a similar attack as demonstrated by Zoro with his Pound Ho. "Aubade" is a poem or song of or about lovers separating at dawn. "Coup Droit" means right handed strike in French. This was first seen being used by Ryuma.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 466 and Episode 362, Ryuma shoots at Zoro with a powerful thrust. According to Brook, this technique doesn't do as much damage when he uses it.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 466 and Episode 362, Brook comments on the difference of power between different users. * : A technique in which the user slashes an opponent's weapon almost instantaneously. Apparently intended to disarm the opponent by destroying whatever weapon they might be wielding at close range. "Prelude" comes from the prelude found in music. "Au Fer" comes from the fencing term "Attaque Au Fer" which is a basically attacking an opponent after hitting their sword with one's own. This was first seen being used by Ryuma against Zoro.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 467 and Episode 362, Ryuma unleashes some techniques against Zoro. * : A sword thrusting technique in which the user propels himself forward in order to strike an opponent. As demonstrated by Brook, this, move can be done even at mid-air. "Gavotte" comes from Gavotte, a fast-paced French folk dance. "Bond en Avant" is French for "Leap Forward" and is a technique in fencing, usually used to propel oneself to their opponent to attack. This was first seen being used by Ryuma against Zoro. This was first seen being used by its original practitioner, Brook, against Oars in a combo with Usopp, Robin, and Nami.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 476 and Episode 371, Brook attacks Oars with a combo with Usopp, Robin, and Nami. * : A technique in which the user delivers several thrusts against an opponent. Visually, due to the user's speed, it looks as if they are thrusting with several swords. When used by Ryuma in the anime, a barrage of purple-colored compressed air bullets are launched at the opponent. The technique is named after "Polka", a type of dance and genre of music originating from Bohemia. "Remise" is a fencing term referring to the continuation of an attack after initially missing or parried. This was first seen being used by Ryuma against Zoro. * : A technique wherein the user swipes his weapon over a violin like a fiddle and plays a soothing melody which makes the user's enemies fall asleep. This allows him to score a free hit on the sleeping enemies. The main drawback however is that allies of the user are also susceptible to falling asleep as well. "Nemuriuta" is Japanese for "lullaby", and "Flanc" is a parrying technique in fencing (Parade de Flanc), where the fencer moves his sword, hand, elbow, and upper arm in a wave/arc movement upto sholder level with the swords edge facing to the right. So Brook's sword carries the "lullaby parry" song on its sword edge, like a violinists' bow, and creating a sleep-inducing soundwave. This was first seen being used by Brook against some Flying Fish Riders.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 493 and Episode 388, Brook puts several Flying Fish Riders to sleep. This is called Lullaby Flanc in the FUNimation subs. * : An aerial version of Gavotte Bond en Avant. This is an attack where Brook first positions himself in mid-air several feet above his target and then performs a descending Bond En Avant spinnng downwards in an attempt to spear his target. Like Zoro's Shishi Sonson, this technique managed to tear its way through a Pacifista's outer covering, but not the armor beneath it, and left significantly-less damage then Zoro's Shishi Sonson. The word "Swallow" in this technique comes from the fact that this is a extremely-fast air-based attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 403, Brook attacks a Pacifista. Team Combinations * : By being thrown by Usopp's Kuwagata and spun by Robin with Slalom Vine, Brook, with his Shikomizue positioned vertically above his head and the blade's tip pointed at the path of his trajectory, is propelled at a large opponent through a cloud created by Nami's Dark Cloud Tempo. Upon being electrocuted by the cloud, Brook is turned into an arrow of lighting. Brook then thrusts through the opponent with a Gavotte Bond en Avant, further propelling him. The opponent is then shocked as well as stabbed by the attack. The only drawback to this attack is that, after being shot through an opponent, Brook doesn't have any control of where he goes next. This was first seen being used against Oars. References External Links * Fencing - Wikipedia article about fencing * Fencing terms - Wikipedia article that lists commonly used terms in fencing * Classical Fencing and Historical Swordsmanship Resources - An extensive directory of traditional fencing groups and individuals * Fencing.Net - A large online fencing community * Requiem - Wikipedia article about a Requiem in general * Banderole - Wikipedia article about a Banderole in general * Aubade - Wikipedia article about a Aubade in general * Prelude - Wikipedia article about Prelude in music * Gavotte - Wikipedia article about Gavotte * Polka - Wikipedia article about Polka * Lullaby - Wikipedia article about Lullaby * Brooks Attacken - German One Piece Encyclopedia article listing Brook's attacks Site Navigation de:Fechtkunst Category:Fighting Styles Category:Conjectural-Titled Articles